Conventional microelectromechanical system (MEMS) sensors that are integrated with other components have larger package form factors (size and height) due to wirebonded connections or side by side integration of components on the package substrate. Therefore, there is a strong need for a solution that overcomes the aforementioned issues. The present invention addresses such a need.